


No Mercy

by RandomRedneck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fights, Gyms, Short, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Mercy has a few tricks to show Pharah in the gym.





	No Mercy

The base gym. The sole occupant at the moment was Pharah, getting her workout on with the heavy bag. Well, she thought she was the sole occupant at least.

 

“I could watch this for hours.”

 

Standing in the doorway, Mercy had been ogling her for a few minutes now.

 

“Well, I have work to do. Can’t watch beautiful women all day.”

 

Turning to leave, the punching stopped.

 

“You’re not as quiet a whisperer as you think, Angela.”

 

Pharah turned to her, giving a knowing smirk.

 

“I usually don’t get ‘beautiful’ out of you unless I do that thing you like.”

 

Mercy coughed, her face lighting up like a traffic light. 

 

“Yes, well...ahem, right. I must be away.”

 

A devious thought crossed her mind before she did though.

 

“Besides, your form was a little sloppy anyway.”

 

The indignant look on Pharah’s face told her the bait worked.

 

“Sloppy? No offense, Angela. But I know what I’m doing. I could show you a thing or two.”

 

Bingo.

 

“Well, so long as you promise to go easy on me.”

 

She strolled into the gym, striking a rather unimpressive stance.

 

“Okay, I’ll go easy on you. But even my easy still hurts a little.”

 

She charged at her, lightly swinging for her chin.

 

“Too easy.”

 

In what seemed like a flash, Pharah found herself in the air. Though not like she was used to. She came crashing to the floor, Mercy innocently twirling a strand of her hair.

 

“...Oh, I’m sorry. You’re not hurt, are you?”

 

Pharah shot up, eyeing her suspiciously.

 

“Okay, easy mode off...lord, I sound like Hana.”

 

She went at her again, sending solid punches this time. To her frustration, Mercy either blocked or dodged them all like it was nothing. Pharah stepped back, actually looking tired.

 

“I thought you were a pacifist. Where did you learn this?”

 

Mercy giggled.

 

“I abhor fighting, Fareeah. That doesn’t mean I don’t know  _how_ to fight. I wouldn’t last long on a battlefield if I didn’t.”

 

Pharah gritted her teeth, trying one more time. Punches, kicks, elbow strikes, anything. Mercy eluded and countered them all.

 

“This has been fun, love. But I really do have work to do. So I must end this.”

 

She caught one of her punches, easily flipping Pharah over her shoulder and onto the ground.

 

“...Okay, you win. I underestimated you.”

 

Mercy knelt down, stealing a kiss from her defeated other.

 

“It’ll be our little secret.”

 

As she left, Pharah sprang back up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

“You can’t leave just yet.”

 

Mercy raised a curious eyebrow.

 

“Why not?”

 

Pharah pointed behind her.

 

“Cause we’re both soaked in sweat. You need a shower first.”

 

She picked her up princess style, a very telling look in her eyes.

 

“Well, I suppose I could do that work later.”

 

Pharah smiled.

 

“I thought so. Let’s see how many ‘beautifuls’ I can get out of you.”

 

The resulting noise complaint got the two banned from the base gym for a month.

**Author's Note:**

> The Mercy rework gave me the idea for this one. I love the idea of a kickass Mercy.


End file.
